Fall
by lollipop-lalala
Summary: YamaHiba. DinoHiba. Dino lets him fall, but Yamamoto keeps him safe.


Brief mention of sex.

Thank you to chiisana sora for pointing out the honorific error. Now it's fixed.

--

There is a clearing in the forest he is in, a place with a small waterfall and a creek and bushes with berries and flowers.

The birds are singing.

Hibari sits on the rock, the tips of his toes touching the water so cold her lifts them out immediately after. A bird lands beside his right hand and pecks at it, and Hibari watches.

"Hibari!"

He looks up.

"Fancy meeting you here," Yamamoto smiles. "What are you doing?"

"Training," Hibari mumbles, and hopes Yamamoto doesn't hear it. The birds continues singing, and one lands into Hibari's lap.

"They're attracted to you, aren't they?"

Hibari doesn't answer, just asks, "Why are you here?"

"I like to see things." Yamamoto grins widely.

They sit like that for sometime, before the bushes rustle and then Dino is there. Hibari stands up.

"You have to go?" He nods.

"See you then!"

When Hibari turns away to leave, he thinks that this is the first time someone has said that to him, and looks back. Yamamoto beams back at him, and he turns away.

--

They have been training on the trees, jumping from branch to branch. The leaves rustle and fall to the ground, while branches creak and flowers die under their foot.

There are no birds singing.

They fight and battle, and weapons touch and hurt and made them both bleed and ache, and everything is moving so fast and they are hurtling attacks to one another so viciously.

A blow is given, and Hibari's chest burns and he swings his tonfas and returns the attack. Dino leaps backwards and his whip lashes out, _too hard_, and Hibari staggers and loses his balance and is slipping off the branch he's on.

Afterwards Dino looks at him and watches him try to sit up, wincing and face furious, humiliation. He takes Hibari's arm and Hibari flinches, and Dino bandages it with his handkerchief.

They lay there for sometimes, tired and panting under the sun, and Hibari imagines Dino and him and birds singing, and is a little happy.

--

"You always come here," Hibari remarks, leans against the railings. Dino smiles.

"Can't I visit my student?"

Hibari doesn't answer.

They sky is vast and blue, and white clouds shield the sun and turn grey one by one.

"Do you like me?" Hibari asks suddenly.

"Yes." Dino can't see his face.

"Why?" It's an almost-whisper, silent in the wind.

"Because you're interesting," he answers, and leans down. Their noses touch each other's, lightly, and Dino touches his bandaged arm. "And very pretty."

Hibari pretends he doesn't hear that, and withdraws from the rooftop and stumbles down the stairs.

"Hibari!" someone is saying to him and holding his waist. "Be careful, you might fall down and hurt yourself!"

He looks up and sees Yamamoto, who grins at him.

--

After training one day Dino brings him a cup of drink, and Hibari gulps it down and chokes. Dino touches his back.

"It burns," he croaks.

"It's wine," Dino says apologetically. "I don't have juice." Hibari leans on him, eyes half-lidde and heavy.

"Are you going to sleep?"

Hibari nods.

Dino smiles. "I'll watch you then."

The last thing he sees before the opaque darkness is Dino. When he wakes up sometime later, he is alone.

--

"Hibari, I need you to…" Yamamoto trails off. Hibari is holding a box and placing it on a table. He doesn't look up and acknowledge him, and goes to carry another box.

"You're moving your things?" Hibari's nod is slight.

"I'll help you then!"

He blinks. "I don't need…"

Yamamoto has already picked up a box. "Where should I put this?" He asks enthusiastically.

"Yama—"

"Here should be good!"

"Yamamoto," Hibari says stubbornly, "I don't need your help."

Yamamoto is not listening. "Wow! Such a unique item you have! Is it a toy?" Hibari sighs and gives up, and allows Yamamoto to help him.

Sometime later, Yamamoto exhales loudly and hands Hibari a tissue. He blinks.

"It's to wipe your forehead," he beams and snatches is back, and proceeds to wipe Hibari's himself. "You must be tired! Just rest on the sofa and let me handle everything!"

Hibari protests, and is pushed onto the couch while Yamamoto busies himself with arranging the boxes and things. He watches him, and slowly falls asleep.

Afterwards when he wakes up, Yamamoto is sitting beside the couch on the floor, eyes closed and chest heaving up and down in a steady rhythm. Hibari stares at him for awhile, and then goes to sleep again.

The first thing he sees before he sleeps and when he wakes up is Yamamoto.

--

"Hibari!" Yamamoto calls and jogs towards him, bag on his shoulder. Hibari looks at him and doesn't let his surprise show.

"Want to go for ice-cream?"

Hibari lowers his head. "I'm busy."

"Aw, come on! Let's go, Hibari!" He grabs his hand and runs, and drags Hibari along.

Yamamoto buys two ice creams, one mango and one raspberry, and gives the raspberry ice cream to Hibari.

"It's really delicious, isn't it?"

Hibari licks his ice cream grudgingly, and likes it immediately. Yamamoto looks at him, and brushes his thumb on his cheek.

Hibari stares hard at him.

"You have ice cream on your face," he explains, and licks his thumb. "It's nice."

One and a half seconds later Yamamoto snatches Hibari's hand and bites on his ice cream, Hibari punches his nose.

--

At night Dino comes in from the window, and Hibari stands up, angry.

"What are you doing?" He hisses. "Go away."

Dino smiles.

"Get out," he snarls, tonfas in his grips.

Dino is still smiling when he holds Hibari's shoulders and kisses him. They are loud and messy, but the doors are closed and they are alone, and Hibari feels as if he's drowning.

--

Then next morning Hibari wakes up late, tired and a little dazed. Dino is already gone. He dresses quickly and misses his breakfast, and runs to school.

On the way someone rings a bell and shouts, "Hibari!"

Yamamoto beams at him. "Do you want a ride?"

Hibari climbs behind the seat and manages to place his feet correctly.

"Hold on to my shoulders," says Yamamoto.

The wind blows past them and Hibari's hands are gripping Yamamoto's back, and he feels as if he's flying.

--

One day Dino trains Hibari on the rooftop, and attacks Hibari so intense he bruises him and makes him bleed more than usual. Hibari bites his lips and tries not to groan, and Dino is oblivious.

The whip lashes out and hit Hibari's back, and he is thrown on the ground, tonfas underneath his arm and hurting it as he falls. He winces painfully,, and taste blood on his lips, and his chest burns with quiet rage and shame.

"Stop it!"

_Oh._

Dino looks up. Yamamoto is panting, eyebrows curled together. He dashes towards Hibari and kneels beside him and gathers him into his arms as gently as possible.

Dino is frowning when he leaves the rooftop silently, and Hibari doesn't watch him go.

"Are you okay?" He nods weakly, and then Yamamoto buries his head in his shoulders and hugs him so tight his body feels like nothing in his grip.

"Thank goodness." His words are muffled and faint, but Hibari can hear them.

The world crumbles at their feet, but in his hold nothing else matters now.

--

The next night Dino comes in through the windows again, and this time Hibari doesn't complain.

"You're fine," he breathes in relief. Hibari thinks that maybe he's not. Dino climbs onto the bed and puts his face into his neck. "I'm sorry."

Hibari isn't surprised.

"I'm sorry."

He can't touch Dino's hair, but he closes his eyes and imagines the feel of it, and fails.

"There's nothing to be sorry for."

Dino steadies himself on his arms, and is above Hibari now, looking down on him.

"I," he leans down and kisses him, "am sorry."

The words are hollow and empty, and he feels nothing.

--

In school he used to daydream about Dino, but now all he sees is a vague light in darkness and a bright voice so familiar.

His broken arms ache and hurt, and his tie dangle loose and untied. Yamamoto comes in awhile later and smiles at him slightly while he ties his tie for him.

Hibari closes his eyes.

"Yamamoto Takeshi," he says, and cannot imagine himself calling Dino's name. Yamamoto pauses and then straightens his tie, and leans his face close to Hibari's.

His eyes are still closed.

"Say it again," he whispers, "my name."

"Yamamoto Takeshi." Hibari repeats.

"Thank you," he presses his lips to Hibari's and Hibari opens his eyes and see the imaginary dream play in front of his eyes.

--

They are sitting side by side on a tree, where leaves and flower petals drop and float on the creek. The sun is setting, and their weapons are not there and the birds are singing.

They watch the sun go down.

"It's beautiful," Dino says. Hibari doesn't reply. There is a sudden wind and the flowers flutter and are blown away.

"Don't come for me anymore."

Hibari watches the birds fly to him. Dino tenses and stiffen.

"Do you…" Hibari silences him with a kiss, then stand up to leave. Dino's eyes follow him.

"Are you leaving?"

He nods and doesn't look at him, and nothing else comes.

There is no goodbye, but the birds fly away when Yamamoto holds his hand and they walk away, footsteps faded by the sun.

Dino lets him fall, but Yamamoto keeps his safe.

--

**fin.**

Word count: 1611

I wasn't sure how Yamamoto calls Hibari, since I just jump into the fandom without really reading the manga, so I just. Well. You know.


End file.
